POSSESIF
by anclyne
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Karma hanya bisa menatap kosong gundukan tanah basah tanpa nisan didepannya. "Sampai jumpa di neraka, Gakushuu." [YAOI] [Asakaru] M for crime


_a/n: oke, pertama ini Cuma fik pelampisan. Maklumin kalo emang abal sampah dsb. Hasil emosi, ditambah efek kejer nonton Ao haru ride LA walau ga semaso pas baca manganya, abis itu nge-gila nonton Evil dead ditambah ngantuk. Ya jadinya begini _(_v_)_ #beginiopo_

 _._

* * *

 _ **POSSESIF**_

 _ **Assassination Clasroom belongs to**_

 _ **Genre: Crime & Angst**_

 _ **Pair: Asano Gakushuu X Karma Akabane (AsaKaru)**_

 _ **WARNING: YAOI, typo(?), ngga suka jangan baca /udahgituaja**_

 _ **Enjoy, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Bukan air mata yang meluncur di pipi nya.

Tak ada emosi yang ia rasakan.

Lensa emas menatap kosong gundukan tanah beraroma hujan.

Suara deru dedaunan yang bergesek masih membuatnya bergeming.

Tubuh ringkih itu basah.

Helaian sewarna darah layu akibat _massa_ molekul _H_ _2_ _O_.

Karma Akabane tidak tau mengapa ia sehampa ini.

Seharusnya ia bahagia. Seharusnya ia tertawa. Seharusnya ia berpesta. Atau bahkan menari diatas gundukan basah didepannya.

Serpihan memorinya kembali berputar. Suara tawa sosok pemuda dalam kepalanya terus tergiang. Karma sadar bahwa, ia tak akan bisa keluar dari jeruji kasat mata yang telah dipasang oleh pemuda itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Pecut hitam bersimbukkan dengan lapisan _epidermis_ , menimbulkan suara cambuk menggema pada suatu ruang.

Suara gema terus berulang. Kerasnya kontak benda itu, tak heran membuat lapisan sewarna porselain meradang. Memar dengan _topping_ _eritrosit_ disekujur tubuh, terikat menggantung tak berbusana.

"Apa karena pemuda _Bluenett_ itu kau meminta putus denganku, Karma?"

Lensa violet berkilat nyalang, bokongnya mendarat diatas kursi kayu sambil memandang objek tak berdaya didepannya.

"L-lepas.." pita suara Karma bergetar.

Pemuda berhelai sunset itu membalas dengan cemoohan.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu berani, sayang?"

Karma tak membalas, ia tak mampu lagi bersuara. Tubuhnya letih tak diizinkan terlelap, perih akibat cambuk yang terus menghujam kulitnya, dan rasa dingin menusuk akibat dipaksa tak berbusana sejak kemarin.

Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan kebodohannya.

Enam bulan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda berparas tampan mempesona, jenius? Ya—karena alasan itu pula ia tertarik pada seorang Asano Gakushuu. Hanya pemuda itu yang dapat mengimbanginya, dalam hal akademik ataupun fisik.

Dua bulan pertama, berjalan layaknya pasangan biasa. Walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan dalam ketegori normal. Berpelukan, berciuman ringan hingga mengaitkan lidah. Saling raba dan berakhir diatas ranjang yang berderit. _Fine_ , Karma masih menganggap itu biasa.

Setelah berkali-kali, mereka pun merasa bosan. Ia menghapkan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam acara bercinta mereka selanjutnya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu semua adalah awal bangkitnya jiwa sebenarnya sang kekasih.

Tak buruk pada awalnya, mengingat Karma merasa monoton dengan permainan mereka. Ia mulai tak nyaman saat tiga bulan belakangan. Sifat posesif dan egois seorang diktator Asano mulai mengekangnya erat.

Segala aktivitas dua puluh empat jam Karma terpantau penuh. Ia tak tau berapa banyak kamera pengintai yang kekasihnya pasang pada barang-barangnya. Kecemburuan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh gerak-gerik Karma selalu berakhir dengan memar ditubuhya.

Tak mencoba melarikan diri? Karma jelas sangat ingin lepas dari jerat kasat mata yang telah terpasang dilehernya. _Toh_ dia bisa apa, inilah yang terjadi saat ia berkata ingin berpisah dari Asano; di luar dugaannya, Pemuda berlensa violet itu mengangguk setuju dengan senyum getir diwajahnya. Karma bernapas lega, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir sang dominan terakhir kali.

Namun langkah yang diambilnya fatal. Karena setelah itu, tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri akibat cairain bius yang disuntikkan Asano dalam aliran darahnya.

.

"JAWAB AKU, KAU DENGAR!"

Teriakan sang dominan menggema seisi ruangan. Sudah berkali-kali pemuda itu melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama, berkali-kali pula Karma menjawab pertanyaan dengan sejujurnya, namun apa yang harus ia harapkan dari orang sinting.

Tubuh pemuda berlensa violet bangkit, membuka sebuah laci kecil untuk mengambil lilin dan korek api, lalu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang terkulai lemah akibat perbuatannya.

"Kau sungguh suka lilin ini melekat dikulitmu rupanya?"

Bibir menyeringai, kedua lensa emas Karma membola. Ia akan merasakan lagi bagaimana perih dan panasnya lelehan lilin menutup luka-luka gores ditubuhnya sepeti yang biasa Asano lakukan saat menghukumnya.

Belum sempat suaranya lolos, kedua tangan dominan itu telah menyulutkan api pada sumbu lilin.

Setetes lelehan merah panas jatuh dipermukaan _epidermis_ menganga. Jeritan pilu teredam saat salah satu tangan Asano menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain.

Tetesan lilin terus jatuh hingga menutup salah satu luka gores. Sang dominan terkekeh melihat hasil karyanya.

"Nah, Karma. Bukankah aku baik hati telah menyembuhkan luka ditubuhmu sayang?" likuid mengandung garam jatuh dari pelupuk Karma, ketika pemuda berlensa violet meraba goresan luka horizontal yang tertutup lelehan lilin dibagian dadanya.

"Hei, kau lihat kan? Lukamu tertutup. AKU YANG MENYEMBUHKANMU!" sang dominan tertawa kesetanan.

Karma meraung dalam bekapan kain. Tawa Asano terhenti.

"Kenapa? Kau suka? Apa kau mau aku menyembuhkan lukamu yang lain?" Ekspresi Asano berubah iba, tatapan matanya memandang Karma sayu. Kemudian menarik kain dalam mulut Karma dengan kasar.

Napas Karma memburu, air mata dan liur disudut bibir dibiarkan mengalir.

"Kau kelihatan menggiurkan~" Asano mejilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Cium.. cium, a-aku.." Karma meringis, susah payah bersuara.

Bola mata sang dominan membulat, tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya kembali naik.

"Heh.. tapi aku tidak suka diperintah. Memohonlah dengan manis!"

Karma mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ku mohon.. Cium aku."

Asano mendecih, "kau sedang memohon dengan siapa huh? Ibumu?"

Pergolakan batin membuat tenggorokan Karma serasa disumpal daging besar. Dalam benaknya ia sadar, jika di ukur dalam rantai ekosistem dirinya Saat ini jelas masuk kedalam golongan rantai terbawah.

"Aku mohon.. tuan-Asano Gakushuu, bersedialah mencium bibir pelacurmu ini."

Asano kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, kau mendapatkan bayaranmu."

Sedetik kemudian, tangan Asano menjambak helai sewarna darah Karma sambil menubrukkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Asano terus memangut bibir submisive kasar tanpa permainan lidah, sengaja membiarkan Karma untuk menggodanya. Dan benar, lidah Karma menjilat belah bibir Asano seduktif lalu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memisahkan diri, membuat sang dominan menatap nyalang.

"Lepaskan ikatanku dulu, biarkan jari-jariku memanja 'bagian bawahmu'." Karma dan seringai khasnya.

Asano terkekeh, " _as your wish, princess_."

Pemuda itu merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil pisau lipat tipis dengan ujung bergerigi tajam. Kemudian memotong tali kabel menggantung yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Karma. Lalu melempar pisau lipat itu ke sudut ruangan.

Sesaat tali terlepas, Karma mengusap lengannya yang lecet. Tak lama, karena Asano segera meraup bibir _cherry_ didepannya. Menggigit bagian bawah untuk memaksa lidahnya masuk.

Dalam gesturnya Asano menyadari Karma tengah menyeringai. Tanpa aba-aba deretan gigi serinya menggigit keras lidah sang dominan, menimbulkan erangan sakit dan ruam berdarah si pemilik, reflek melepas pangutannya.

Karma bergerak cepat memanfaatkan situasi. Ia jalan tertatih mengambil pisau lipat yang dilempar ke sudut ruangan.

Kedua lensa Asano mendelik tajam saat menangkap sosok pelaku penggigit lidahnya bergerak mengambil pisaunya. Ia melangkah cepat, namun kalah durasi karena Karma berhasil mencapai pisau ditangannya. Asano belum kalah, tangannya meraih leher si pemuda merah dari belakang. Saat itu juga tangan Karma menghunuskan pisau ke paha kanan Asano.

Pemuda sunset mengerang kesakitan, kumpulan _eritrosit_ membanjiri serat celana dan lantai.

Karma kembali mengambil alih, kaki kanannya menendang tepat lambung Asano, lalu duduk diatas perut sang dominan yang jatuh tergolek.

Tangan bebas Asano mencoba mencekik leher penuh luka lecet milik Karma, namun sayang sebelum ia berhasil membuat si merah kehabisan oksigen. Pisau ditangan Karma telah lebih dulu merobek vertikal _aorta_ hingga _perikardium_ milik Asano. Membuat nyawa sang dominan melayang seketika.

Napas Karma memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan tempo cepat. Peluh membajiri tubuh polosnya. Tak lupa percikan dan bau anyir noda darah dari mayat kekasihnya.

Ia bebas.

Ia berhasil.

Ia tidak mati.

Pemuda sunset itulah yang mati.

Sudut bibirnya naik, lalu bangkit berdiri. Mengambil pakaian dalam lemari milik Asano dan memakainya sambil bersenandung.

* * *

.

* * *

Karma menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya masuk ke halaman belakang kediaman Asano. Dihadapannya terdapat lubang yang tak seberapa dalam hasil galiannya. Namun cukup untuk memasukkan mayat Asano dalam liang tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menutup liang berisi mayat kekasihnya dengan tanah.

Kilat menyambar diiringi suara guntur. Angin kencang menerpa bersamaan dengan jatuhnya hasil _presipitasi._

Gundukan makam tanpa batu nisan pun terbentuk. Lensa emas Karma masih memandang kosong. Ia meraih pisau lipat yang sempat menancap dijantung kekasihnya. Refleksinya terhalang bercak merah yang semakin memudar karena tetesan hujan.

Ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa hingga tenggorokannya terasa ngilu.

Karma masih tak mengerti, kenapa ia tersenyum dan tertawa jika pada kenyataannya ia merasa hampa. Hatinya kosong.

Tawa gila nya berubah menjadi kekehan pelan. Mata pisau teracung mengarah arteri dilihernya.

Pada akhirnya, Karma tetap tak bisa melepaskan jeruji kasat mata itu. Ia benci,

karena dirinya—

Mencintai Asano.

.

.

 _"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Gakushuu."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _a/n terakhir:_

 _intinya lagi pengen ngebuli karma, walaupun endingnya asano yang dibunuh tapi akhirnya karma ikut nyusul kan? mereka bahagia selamanya #diinjek_


End file.
